The Scrapyard
by PhillyCh3zSt3ak
Summary: Welcome to the Scrapyard, resting place of stories I've abandoned. Rated M for safety, true ratings will be listed inside.
1. Foreword

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the Scrapyard. What is the Scrapyard? Like how I've created a repository for pilots and oneshots I've decided to create a repository/archive for stories that I've abandoned so I can keep a record of it for myself. But there's a reason why this is called the Scrapyard. What is a scrapyard in real life? In real life, a scrapyard takes unwanted things, usually metal from cars or other metal consumables, and recycles it into something else. That's what I want this archive to become, a place where I can lay to rest stories to rest that I cannot continue for multiple reasons. But before I get this show on the road I do have some rules pertaining to this specific repository/archive.**

 **1\. All stories within have been declared to have been abandoned by me.**

 **2\. Stories within can be recycled by me by reusing plot points, Original Characters, etc.**

 **3\. Stories can be adopted so long as I am PM'd with foreknowledge. If you are planning on continuing where I left off, I will provide the original files via DOCX so that you don't have to dig inside the site's source code to retrieve the story (can be shared via Google Docs as well if you prefer that instead but again that would need to be discussed inside of a PM stack).**

 **4\. This will only be updated if and when I abandon a story that can be adopted. If there is nothing else here then that means I haven't abandoned anything to date, and if there is then I have.**

 **5\. If an abandoned story takes up more than 100k words then it will be published separately (if it has not been already) under "The Scrapyard: [insert title]" as to keep this as clean as possible, especially if a story had well over 20 chapters. That newly published archive story will be marked as completed but will be also marked as abandoned and adoptable in the story description.**

 **6\. The base archive will be listed as M even though the stories themselves may not be rated M.**

 **And without further ado, may any story lose all hope that enters here, well, unless someone else adopts it.**


	2. Bailing Out

**So... Bailing Out. This was a story that I started writing back in 2013 when I was on my** ** _MLP: FiM_** **craze for a while. Trust me, it was an odd time in my life to obsess over that specific franchise. Don't get me wrong, it's not a terrible show and can be enjoyable at times, especially if you do have younger children that you want to spend time with and this isn't a bad way to do so with; plus, there's the adults/older audience references in episodes that adults can look for while their kids/younger sibs are being entertained by the Aesop style stories and morals. I mean there's a** ** _Bioshock Infinite_** **easter egg in one episode! Younger kids wouldn't get that! But I digress.**

 **This was an idea which sort of kicked off my FanFiction "career" as it were. It was the first project that I put a lot of hard work and effort into while writing it. At times I attempted to stay three chapters ahead of time when I released it, but this was when I was in my younger college years when I could afford to put off three or four hours to write fiction. When the end of 2014 rolled around, a year after I started this fic, I just stopped updating it, I lost interest in it and it just sat in my online archive for years just waiting for me to update it, the story on FimFiction waiting for me to update it. Hell, I still haven't logged back into that old account to mark the story as canceled to stop giving people false hope that it'll be updated by me ever again.**

 **The whole story idea was an OC that I created got home from war overseas after his enlistment ended and was attempting to get used to civilian life once more. He would then discover a woman in his house that claimed to be the character "Spitfire" from the FiM franchise. Things would happen and he would eventually go to Equestria for "reasons." Then that's where I left off. That was it. There was drama mostly, some romance here and there, but it was my first attempt at fanfiction and I just didn't know what I wanted to do with it. I was watching a video by The Act Man over on YouTube and in his video discussing the** ** _Halo_** **franchise and what 343i did to Halo instead of what Bungie did to Halo and he talked about how Bungie had an endgame for the entire series even as they released the first game. They knew where they were going to go. They had a starting point and a destination, it was up to the writers to write them a path to get there. For this story that I wrote, I had no endgame. I had no destination, just a bunch of things thrown together in events not unlike a Slice of Life show or anime. When I look back in it, it makes more sense now that since I had no idea where I was going what was the purpose of updating it? I could just keep on writing myself into a deeper and deeper hole where I would have to come up with convoluted plotlines and settings in order to make what I think I wanted to work, or I could just pull out. I could bail on it. And that's what I did to this particular story.**

 **That being said. If any of you were on FimFiction at any point and knew of this little story of mine, but was unsure if I was the same person, well "Bailing Out" is now officially cancelled and abandoned. Sorry if some of you were really looking forward to that one, those of you that may have found this here. That being said I have the standard disclaimers:**

 **I own nothing other than my laptop and my copy of MS Word. MLP:FiM belongs to the Hub, DHX, and whoever else owns it. I only own original characters and plotlines.**

 **Secondary disclaimer: There are three "chapters" that contain well over 40k words each. These chapters are completely as they were when I last saw them two years ago and have NOT been edited in any way. Ergo, any weird formatting you see is due to the other site's preferred formatting choice of BBcode instead of HTML. In Word I remember these documents were compiled of 100 or so standard formatted document pages of the chapters instead of individual files, hence the reason for their absurd amount of words per "chapter."**

 **Due to the length as stated in my foreword this is available here using this ID:** 12270226 **(or Scrapyard: Bailing Out if you intend to search for it using the search bar).**


	3. The Demon's Homecoming

**Reason for cancellation:**

 **As you may know, if you're seeing this in this specific repository, then you know that this has been canceled. But why? As some of you may know, I've been preaching in reviews and when giving advice on how to create a story to plan the end well before you start writing anything. In my older writings, I have not followed this advice and it has bitten me in the ass where I hit brick walls and don't know how to continue from that point. This is why you see a story such as this sitting in limbo forever, I have no idea how to proceed. For those that were going on and on about how I should continue it, yeah, brick wall and have no idea how to proceed without it becoming convoluted in a way that will make no sense and will force me to "reboot" it in a way that a certain person I have an internet spat with on this site continually likes to do. He shall remain nameless, but he knows who he is.**

 **Therefore, this will require me to go back to the drawing board and contemplate how this one will even work and what endgame is intended. It's not just the endgame, but the stakes. What do I mean by stakes? Think about it from what I show in this story. Naruto has an entire fleet, an army, a multitude of fighters at his disposal. What could the ninjas on the ground pose to him? Allow me to give you an analogy. In the book "The Courtship of Princess Leia", Luke and a prince from the Hapian Consortium get trapped on the ground on Dathomir, a very backwards planet that's inhabited by powerful witches, but their powers mean jack when Warlord Zinj can just block off the sun to their planet starving/freezing them off, or bombarding them from orbit. See what I'm getting at? Naruto is Force Sensitive and has a fleet that can orbitally bombard planets from orbit, no ninja on the ground can touch him. The only person that might be able to pose a threat is Kaguya, but what chance will she get if he bombards Madara or Pein into the dust? No stakes. This is the second main reason that this one is getting shelved.**

 **As you all, at least those that follow me, know is that I do have an unaltered copy of this on my repository collection, so there is a possibility of me revisiting it. As for when, I have no idea. Until then though, if anyone wants to try their hand at this using what I did as a base, hit me up and I'll provide the doc as per my foreword.**

XxXxXxX

 **Hey there guys, I got another plotbunny for you! *Dodges things thrown by followers* Hey. HEY! Calm down. Due to the excitement I'm having for** ** _The Force Awakens_** **I couldn't get this idea outside of my head, which hopefully once this goes up I'll be able to focus on my two other popular stories and update those (SHAMELESS PLUG: Go check out "Didn't See That Coming" and "A Wizard with a Rulebook"). But seriously, I'm a huge _Star Wars_ nerd, I have been since I was a child; which to me makes the whole Disney acquisition of the _Star Wars_ IP as well as the removal of the Expanded Universe saddening for me. I loved those books that I burned through as a teen from my library. Mara Jade, Kyle Katarn, and Corran Horn were all favorite characters of mine. **

**So things. This story's pilot chapter was inspired by a story that was deleted from this site not too long ago called "Righteous Fury" and its rewrite "Righteous Fury V2" by Ornstein the Dragon Slayer** **(** user id: 4875004 **) that was a Halo/Naruto cross where Naruto joins the Covenant after being taken in by Rtas 'Vadum and later comes back to his homeworld after the events of _Halo 3_. It was a cool concept story and I enjoyed it. Too bad it's gone, oh well. Otherwise, I would have given credit and plugged it directly. **

**Gray Jedi/Sith!Naruto – He is neither Jedi nor Sith, just a guy serving the balance of the Force. While he may use his powers for his own gain, he does believe that power should also be used to not create Force tears as they go against nature, like when the Death Star destroyed Alderaan. If anything he's closer to the Jensaarai, the not-quite-Sith-but-definitely-not-Jedi group. In other words, you piss him off and he'll kill you; be civil and he'll be civil towards you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my copy of MS Word and my laptop. _Star Wars_ belongs to Disney, unfortunately; and _Naruto_ belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Viz Media. All characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. All original characters, unless otherwise noted, belong to me.**

XxXxXxX

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

 **"Things said over com devices."**

XxXxXxX

 _Executor. High Orbit, unnamed planet._

The dark lord of the Sith Darth Vader stared out of the viewport at the garden-class planet below his command ship. The Force had led him here, in fact, it pulled him here like a moth to a flame. While the Jedi would continuously state that the Force guided their actions, so did the Sith to an extent. He had remembered that during his tenure as a Jedi there was this controversial Master who stated in his Holocron, 'That all Force-sensitives have power. Power means nothing if it is not wielded. However, it is our actions that define whether we are Jedi or Sith, not emotions or attachments like both Jedi and Sith Codes state.'

Wise words from a long dead Master. He had arrived in-system mere minutes ago. While the crew was working silently in an attempt to not join the body count that Vader had made of bridge crew and other soldiers that had disappointed the Sith lord one too many times, they all were silently wondering why they were in this backwater system on the edge of the Outer Rim and the Unknown Regions. All that could be heard were the sounds of beeping terminals and the Sith's assisted breathing.

"Commander," Vader's deep voice rang through the bridge. "Prepare a shuttle and a squad."

"It will be done, my lord," the commander fearfully replied. One does not survive on Vader's flagship by disobeying orders.

As the Dark lord exited the bridge and the doors of the Sith's private turbolift closed there was a collective sigh of relief. They all got to live one more day on this largest warship in the Empire.

Back with Vader, as he entered the main hangar bay the Sith was 'greeted' by a squad from his personal unit designated 'Vader's Fist', in other words, the 501st. As he approached the Lambda-class shuttle the Stormtroopers stood at the ramp at attention. He walked past them and said, "With me." Moments later the shuttle left the bay and flew towards the planet, all towards the one individual that the Force guided Vader towards.

XxXxXxX

Six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was not a happy child, in fact, he couldn't remember a time that he WAS happy. The fact that it was his birthday, which coincided with the sixth annual Kyuubi Festival, was made worse by the fact he had been outrunning angry mobs all day. The last five years in the orphanage that he had lived in under less than pleasant conditions kept him inside from the yearly festival while the other children got to go out and enjoy the festivities, this year though he was thrown out on the streets to fend for himself. His first winter he almost didn't make it if it weren't for the fact that he snuck into the boiler room of the Ninja Academy to stay warm. While it seldom ever snowed in Konoha (1), temperatures in winter did get low enough for street rats like him to get hypothermia and die if no source of heat was found. Finding food, on the other hand, was difficult. He would dig in dumpsters when he couldn't find spare ryo laying around on the ground. Visiting ninja from other villages on diplomatic missions as well as participants in Konoha hosted Chunin Exams, as they rotated and were held several times a year, took pity on him sometimes and gave him pocket money that he'd spend at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

Now it was night and his underfed six-year-old body was tiring out after being chased by both drunken civilians and disgruntled ninja alike. If he were paying attention close enough to not die he would have heard what sounded like a low hum above that stopped outside the village. He didn't know it yet, but his life was about to change forever on a path he would have never foreseen.

XxXxXxX

Meanwhile a kilometer outside a primitive city's walls the Lambda shuttle landed with some dust kicked up. Several hisses later a ramp lowered from the craft, already walking down it was Vader followed by twelve Stormtroopers. "Defend this shuttle," he said to the group before pointing to two of his Stormtroopers. "You two, with me."

"Milord," they both replied in unison.

They followed their commanding officer until they reached large wooden gates. On them were markings similar in design, yet foreign to Aurebesh that the galaxy was fluent in. When they entered the gate two weak Force-sensitives tried to stop them, but Vader clenched his fist, choking the two with the Force until they were rendered unconscious as it would cause more problems when if they were discovered dead. Vader could sense many Force-sensitive beings in the center of the city, but he led his soldiers down alleyways until he found what he was looking for.

"Kill the demon spawn!" a shrill voice shouted, one that annoyed the Sith.

Meanwhile, others were beating a child with their hands and feet, while others held bladed weapons. One was about the stab the child in the heart when it was pulled from their grasp, in fact, all of their weapons were taken from them. In the confusing silence, all they heard was electronically assisted breathing coming from behind the mob. They were shocked when they saw that their weapons were floating in front of an imposing looking black armored man; behind him were slightly shorter, yet still imposing looking white armored men holding what looked like the recently developed guns used in certain prisons run by civilians.

To their amazement and horror, he crushed the weapons into lumps of metal, which shocked some of the Genin and Chunin in attendance as some of the weapons were made of chakra conductive metal which was harder than normal steel. "Pathetic," the Sith stated. To the primitive humans of this planet they trembled in fear at the sound of the Sith's voice, his aura filled with anger and hatred. "Move."

While the more sensible of the group stood aside, some extremely stubborn and stupid members of this city's military stood defiantly in front of the Sith. "You'll have to go through us if you want the demon spawn," one stated before getting in a fighting stance.

"As you wish," Vader ominously replied. He reached out with the Force and started to choke the defiant ones, the ninja grasping at their throats trying to get the invisible hand to release them lifting them up in the air like marionettes before tossing them aside violently into the walls. The Stormtroopers and bystanders heard some of the ninjas' bones break from the impact.

Vader walked over to the downed boy, the crowd parting to let him and his two troopers through. He used the Force to study the youngling on the ground. The Force aura the boy contained was much more powerful than both Vader and his master. Meanwhile, the deafening silence was being filled with Vader's mechanical breathing. "Why did you stop them, mister?" the boy asked. "Do you wish to kill me too?"

"No. The Force brought me here to find you... to train you," Vader replied.

"Train me? As a ninja?" he asked excitedly though he was injured.

"No, in the ways of the Force. I shall train you like my master trained me like his master before him."

"Y-you can't train the demon!" the same pink haired woman from earlier screeched.

"And why not?" Vader asked in more irritation than curiosity.

"B-because he'll kill us all, just like it did to many of our family and friends six years ago!"

Under his mask, Vader narrowed his eyes at the boy and guessed that he was around six solar cycles old. "Are you suggesting that a newborn was able to kill your friends and family?" he asked scrupulously.

"Yes! He's the demon incarnate and-!"

Vader clenched his fist, destroying the pink haired banshee's larynx with the Force. "Then you are a weak-minded fool." He then turned to the boy, "Do wish for power, power to rule over this filth and make them bow to your will?"

"Where would I learn of this power?" the boy asked.

"Not from these primitive wastes of life," Vader bluntly replied.

Not even a second passed before the boy answered, "Yes, I want power."

Vader then reached for his lightsaber, the Stormtroopers expecting him to kill the boy. However, he handed the lightsaber to the boy instead, igniting the crimson plasma blade with the Force. "Then it is time for your first lesson: kill them."

"What?" the boy asked with a confused look.

"Sith do not allow others to walk over them, make them pay for what they did to you this night. Show them the power of the Dark Side of the Force." He then turned to his two escorts, "Allow none of them to escape."

"Yes, milord!" they replied in unison.

The boy slowly approached the crowd of civilians that had purposely tried to kill him, influenced by alcohol or not. "Channel your anger and your hate, let it flow through you," Vader calmly said. Those on the other side of the humming crimson blade backed up towards the walls of one of the houses of the Red Light District in fear, while the weapon that the boy was holding was flashy and had never been seen by any of them before, they knew it could kill them easily. They saw the boy's eyes change from their startling and caring deep sky blue to his right being a sulfuric yellow and the other blood red with a slitted cornea (2), like a snake or other predatory animal.

Vader watched on in approval with his arms crossed as his new potential apprentice slaughtered the ones who would have killed him, their screams drowned out by the festival's fireworks exploding in the air. A few tried to run, but his Stormtroopers shot them with their E-11 blaster rifles in their knees, allowing the potential young Sith to kill them. Finally, the final one fell, the one whose voice box that Vader had destroyed, her head rolling away from her body with fear and horror eternally etched onto her face.

Vader turned off the lightsaber and Force pulled it back into his grasp. "You have done well, my apprentice," Vader said as his new apprentice kneeled before him like he had done with his master, Darth Sidious. "What is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, master," the boy, now named Naruto, replied with respect.

"From now on, in my presence, you will be known as… Siqsa (3). Come, you have much to learn." The two Sith, accompanied by the two Stormtroopers left the alley and the village, leaving only severed corpses and crumpled bodies behind in the alley. Vader and his new apprentice boarded the Lambda shuttle and the boarding ramp closed just as a group of Force-sensitives surrounded the shuttle all dressed in black clothing and their faces covered with white porcelain masks with different designs drawn on them, they all had weapons drawn.

"My Lord, a group of locals have surrounded us," the pilot reported calmly.

"Ignore them, set course for the _Executor_."

The pilot acknowledged the order and pressed a few buttons. Outside the ANBU threw weapons at the behemoth metal monster (4), all of which bounced off the Durasteel hull. The shuttle kicked up dust and dirt as the repulsor engines turned on and lifted the shuttle in the air. The landing gear retracted as the primary ion engines activated, propelling the shuttle away at speeds and heights that the ninja below would never be able to keep up with (5). The wings folded down as it gained speed, going up into the upper atmosphere before leaving the planet entirely. Naruto was in awe of the stars and the massive 19-kilometer-long vessel they were traveling towards. Vader could not fault the youngling for his curiosity and wonder after all his new apprentice was from a pre-spaceflight world with limited technological advancements. After all, he too had been in wonder after seeing Imperial Center the first time when he was a child.

In Vader's private shuttle bay, which also housed his personal starfighter, he was greeted by a squadron of the 501st standing at attention. Vader escorted his apprentice into his private quarters and pulled up files on galactic history, after all, if he were to go through with his still hatching plan, his apprentice would need to blend in and not raise any suspicions. His apprentice occupied, he walked onto the bridge.

"Captain, chart a course for Korriban," Vader commanded. "Transfer the star chart and coordinate data for this system and transfer it to a removable drive, then wipe the data from the navicomputer."

"My Lord?" the captain asked.

"We were never here, captain."

"O-of course," the captain replied fearfully. "It will be done, my Lord."

And thus began the Sith training of Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be Sith Lord Darth Siqsa.

XxXxXxX

 _Forest moon of Endor. Outer Rim, Modell sector, Endor system._

Admiral Naruto "Siqsa" Uzumaki stood with his arms behind his back watching the live feed from the _Executor_ of the battle of the Rebel Alliance and the Empire aboard his own Super Star Destroyer _Nightfall_ just on the other side of the gas giant Endor. His battle group consisted of six other Star Destroyers, two _Interdictor_ -class, three _Imperial II_ -class, and one heavily retrofitted _Imperial I_ -class destroyer. He was the youngest Admiral in the Empire at the young age of nineteen. Many had speculated at how someone so young could be as powerful in the Imperial Navy. Some had written it off as prestigious levels of intelligence and skill, like Chiss Admiral Thrawn. Others higher up knew that he had been deployed several times with Darth Vader and his task forces and each time received a commendation from Vader himself as well as Imperial High Command. In fact, the only people who knew how he had been placed in such a high level of power were his second in command and his master.

He wore the standard black admiral uniform, complete with ridiculous hat. He awaited the specific order from his master to arrive in the battle. The crew of his battle group was completely loyal to him to a fault, he had vetted them personally using the Force. Those who would not remain loyal he had reassigned, or if he found Imperial Security Bureau plants he'd have them die in 'accidents' ranging from reactor leaks and explosive decompression to food poisoning and allergic reactions.

His personal unit designated 'Maelstrom' was a completely different story. They were all his genetic clones. Unlike the clones from the Clone War that were all based off of Jango Fett and Fett alone, his were like his children biologically as samples of blood and other genetic samples of human females with the potential of Force sensitivity within the next two generations were taken from hospitals and med bays across the Empire and had the Kaminoans splice his genes with the collected samples. It had taken ten years to build his army, however, they would be with him for at least thirty more years or so as there was a trigger set that would re-engage normal aging after the clones reached the biological age of eighteen standard years old. Another thing that made his clones different? There were both male and female clones in his army. Male or female didn't matter to him, only that they were lethal, and they were. As they were also Force-sensitive thanks to the combination of his genes and the genes of the women they had Force-enhanced reflexes, making their survival chances much higher than normal Stormtroopers. Of course, this had been a gift from his master.

As they aged quickly, there were some that he grew up with, especially the ones that had the potential to use the most combative uses of the Force. Members like his second in command. He sensed what his second in command was about to tell him. "Colonel Suzuka?" he asked without turning around.

"It's time. We've received the transmission from Lord Vader, the contingency is now in effect," the disciplined but pleasant sounding voice of his second in command stated.

Naruto turned around to see an attractive young woman around nineteen standard years old standing at attention. She also wore the standard Imperial officer uniform as Naruto did, albeit with a lower rank displayed on her uniform. Her longer than regulation chestnut-brown brown hair was worn in a ponytail while a single loose bang framed the right side of her face. Her uniform clung to her voluptuous form and displayed her higher than average bust size, slender waist, and taut and firm buttocks. While Naruto was a Sith and didn't have to restrain his emotions like the Jedi of the Old Republic did, he did have to keep an air of authority and calmness as an admiral; and if he was going, to be honest, he thought his second in command was quite beautiful. But then again all of his female clones were.

"Is the group in position?" Naruto asked.

"Coordinates have been entered and hyperdrives are primed," the colonel replied.

"Good. We know where the ships are positioned, have gunners aiming in those directions. Have the _Verdant_ and _Striker_ have their gravity well projectors ready to activate. Prepare the micro-jump to hyperspace." At once, the stars streaked past for a second or two before reverting back into real space. "Time to unleash chaos, strike from every side, confuse them, destroy everything, decide who lives.. and who dies (6)," he said with a grin, one that was mirrored by his second in command; his one ice blue eye and sulfuric yellow eye glistened in glee at what was to happen.

XxXxXxX

 _Home One, Forest moon of Endor._

"Admiral six vessels inbound behind the Imperial fleet, all with Imperial signatures!" one of the crewmen stated.

At once, the aforementioned six vessels reverted back into real space and revealed five Star Destroyers which were spearheaded by a Super Star Destroyer. "Force preserves us," Ackbar said in a pseudo-prayer.

When they expected to die in superheated turbolaser fire, they didn't. "Sir, the new arrivals are firing on the Imperial fleet!" another crewman stated.

"WHAT?!" Ackbar replied in surprise. And there he saw several of the _Imperial II_ destroyers explode from the volleys fired at them while ion cannons were fired at the _Executor_.

"Sir, we're getting a com from the Super Star Destroyer, audio only," one of the communications officers stated.

"Open a line."

 **"Admiral, the shield on the forest moon should be down shortly. With the four destroyers down and the shields of Executor down this battle should be in the Alliance's favor. Best of luck, and may the Force be with you,"** and with that the communication cut out before the six ships jumped back into hyperspace, not a minute later.

XxXxXxX

 _Nightfall_

Naruto cut the communication with the Mon Calamari vessel and turned to the navigations officer. He tossed a crystal data storage device to him. "Load up the coordinates on that drive," Naruto ordered.

Not more than a moment later the battlegroup shifted position away from the battle, taking a few turbolaser hits that were dispersed by the ray shields the ships had up, and jumped into hyperspace once more.

"Where are we going, Admiral?" Colonel Suzuka asked.

"Home, colonel. I'm going home."

 **To be continued…?**

XxXxXxX

 **And that's the end of this pilot chapter. Next, up, notes!**

 **1\. So I say that it "seldom" snows in Konoha. Now I watched the Last Naruto movie trailer and there are a few scenes where it's winter in Konoha. Based on the country's location that we've seen throughout the series we haven't seen it snow, at least that I can remember other than the trailer. So I'm going with that it occasionally snows.**

 **2\. So I looked up the anatomy of the eye and the innermost part of the eye is the lens while the center of the eye before you get inside it is the cornea. Like what most people put in fanfics when it concerns Naruto is that his sclera becomes slitted. Wrong. The sclera is part of the outermost layer of the eye which lies behind the ligaments that connect the eye to the skull just before you get to the optic nerve. It's amazing what you can learn from a simple google search.**

 **3\. "Siqsa" is the Sith word for "demon" according to the Star Wars wiki aka Wookieepedia. I thought it was appropriate given what the villagers call him. Also note that Vader didn't call him Darth Siqsa, just Siqsa as Naruto isn't a Sith Lord yet, just an apprentice. Also, I don't know Sith traditions and I'm sort of making this up as I go along. After all Galen Marek was called Starkiller, not Darth Starkiller.**

 **4\. The Lambda has nothing on the AT-AT or the Destroyers, however, they've never seen a metal construct that large; so yeah, monster.**

 **5\. Ok, so I did some research on ninja speed and the speed at which the human eye can comprehend. From what I've gathered the fastest speed the eye can see is anywhere between 75-150 frames per second in terms of digital media, it all depends on the person, though. As for ninja the Body Flicker Technique, or Shunshin no Jutsu, isn't a teleporting technique. *Waits for shocked gasps to subside* According to the Naruto wiki it's a technique that propels the user at a speed faster at which the eye can see across short distances for a short amount of time. The ONLY known teleportation technique that's canon is the Flying Thunder God technique that the Fourth Hokage was infamous for using. Again the user moves so fast that the eye can't see it making LOOK like teleportation while it is not. Hence this is the reason they would not be able to catch up to the shuttle in the short time span the Body Flicker is used for is because of the Sublight engines on the shuttle.**

 **6\. This is a quote from the 2015 E3 trailer for** ** _Ghost Recon: Wildlands_** **monologue.**

 **I bet you didn't see Naruto firing on the Imperial fleet. Nope, I KNOW you didn't. And why is the _Executor_ being Vader's ship of choice instead of some random regular Star Destroyer? Because I can. Anywho, that is part of a larger concept idea I've been working with my bud Shadowz101 for another ****_Star Wars_** **crossover idea I'm working on and plan on releasing eventually once I get the story all worked out. So tell me what you think? Should this continue? Should I leave it a plotbunny? Let me know in the reviews section.**

 **Remember to favorite if you liked, follow if you want to see this continue, and check out my other works. Until next time everyone!**

 **EDIT: It was brought to my attention that the "firing upon the Imperials scene" was an idea that I might have gotten from the writer** **fanwriter10101 and his story "A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away"** **(** id: 11634268 **), however, I have a TERRIBLE short term memory and forgot. To the guest that brought this to my attention, I thank you. As I've stated numerous times in other fics I've written, I do not like plagiarism and try to give credit wherever it is due. This is one of those instances where I forgot and later edit my already published doc to give credit.**


	4. The Fox of Los Santos

**Reasons for cancellation:**

 **As many of you may know, if you're seeing this in this specific repository means that I've pretty much given up on this fic. But as with the other stories that I've left behind, I always have a reason for doing so. With this story, the reasons for abandonment/cancellation are similar. I started not really knowing what I wanted to do with this. How do I want to carry this on? What is the endgame? What is the plan? To be short, there was none. There was no plan, no idea really. I just wanted to throw the idea out there but didn't really know where I was going with it. I can tell you without a doubt that many people start stories like this, that being not knowing where they're going. The same could be said for this one. Do I follow the main storyline of the game? How do I come up with a unique storyline for Naruto himself? Michael, Franklin, and Trevor all get plotlines that all come together at the end. What unique story shall he have? As of the original posting of this chapter as well as this story, I have no clue.**

 **In the end, though, I think that's what this story needs. To sit on the back burner for a while so that I can properly come back to it. To all of you that enjoyed this story, please, don't hate me for this, but see it from my perspective. I don't want to deliver a subpar "product" to you. To the cowardly dick who said that I was a "fucking useless cunt", brave words from an anonymous review. You _really_ showed me. Scathing sarcasm aside, I hope that I can come back to this idea one day where it can be properly fleshed out.**

 **As per usual with this repository of scrapped ideas, please see the foreword for specifics on how you could take on this idea and run with it.**

XxXxXxX

 **Hello there everyone who is reading this story. If you have come into this story just to see what it's all about then I thank you greatly. Now before I begin I would like to say that this story will take place after the Sasuke retrieval arc and will go from there. Now you may be thinking that this beginning is pretty cliché since there is an abundance of the banishment from Konoha stories, and you're right as there are a lot of these stories that start like this. All that I ask is that you don't judge this until you at least finish the chapter first after that tell me what you think. As for the story content itself, I am seeing a lack of GTA V crossovers and thought that I'd contribute to the "cause" as it were. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. If it is not your cup of tea, please just hit that back button (or Alt + left arrow key). No flames or hate as they will be ignored, constructive criticism will always be welcomed. The pairing for Naruto is undecided on whether I want to go with one of the girls from the Naruto-verse or Michael's daughter or even an OC character. That and this is a plotbunny currently.**

XxXxXxX

"Dialogue"  
'Thoughts'  
 **'Internal Biju dialogue'**  
 _'Character narrating/speaking inside of a flashback to his audience'_  
" **Chidori!()** " – Technique with translation or translation shortcut  
Thing () - Author's note included at the end of a chapter for explanations  
 **[Specific event start/end flags]**  
 **(Optional music start/stop cues)**

XxXxXxX

 **Disclaimer: I own no recognizable characters, places, events. I only own my computer, my Word copy, any original settings, and any OC's of mine that decides to pop up every so often. IF someone is making money off of this fic then shame on them. Do not repost this story on other sites without my express permission.**

 **Warning: This is rated M for GTA reasons.**

 **Enjoy.**

XxXxXxX

Prologue (Pilot): No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

 **Michael's house, Los Santos**

Three men of varying ages sat around a pool, relaxing as they drank their beer celebrating their jewelry store heist. One is a middle-aged white man with brown hair, the second is an African-American male in his mid to late twenties, and the last man in the group is a male in his early to mid-twenties with spiky blonde hair and looks to have a mixture of Asian and European heritage. The oldest of the three is Michael De Santa, or Michael Townley depending on who you ask, and the second is Franklin Clinton; but "who is this third person?" one may ask.

"So Whiskers," Franklin speaks up. "What's with the ink?"

If one were to take a closer look at the blonde's partially exposed body one would see black inked tattoo-like markings on his arms, torso, and legs which share a similarity in an image with chains. The blonde sighs, "Well Frank it's a long story and the reason I'm in this city."

"You a former convict or something?"

"I guess you could say something like that," he replied as he sat up straighter. "Have either of you heard of the Dragon's Triangle?"

"I've heard rumors about that place," Michael answers. "It's supposed to be eerily similar to Bermuda Triangle, but in the Sea of Japan. Rumors say that some things that pass into it are never seen again."

"You mean ships and planes go missing there too?" Franklin asks.

"Amongst other things," the blonde cryptically adds.

"And this is related to your ink, how?"

The blonde took a long swig of beer and sighed, "It's a bit of a long story, a story that spans close to ten years. Do you think you have time to hear it?"

Michael looks at his watch, "Amanda's not getting home for a while yet, sure."

The blonde leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "It all started around ten years ago and I was known by another name back then: Naruto Uzumaki-."

 **[Flashback start]**

 _'I am originally from a place called Konohagakure no Sato, shortened by its inhabitants as Konoha, or even as the Leaf. It was a day like any other day. The sun was shining, the forest brimming with life around the city. I was a soldier in this village, a genin.'_

 _'Hold on a second,' Franklin interrupted. 'You were a soldier at…" he paused for a moment trying to guess "Naruto's" age; 'Thirteen?'_

 _'I was. And if you'll let me continue,' Naruto answered and Franklin gave him a wave. 'Thank you. Now, this day was like any others. I woke up, got dressed, and ate breakfast just like every morning for the thirteen years of my life before. But this specific day was different. I was called into the Hokage's office, the military leader of our village, where I was given disturbing news.'_

"What do you mean Sasuke defected!?" the thirteen-year-old Naruto shouted at the woman who he would later learn was distantly related to him (1).

"If you listened the first time you would know already," Tsunade shouted back sounding very frustrated. "Last night Sakura came upon him while wandering around the village after hours. After saying that he was going to leave to follow Orochimaru-."

 _'Orochimaru? The fuck's that guy?' Michael asked._

 _'He is forever known as the "Traitorous Snake Bastard of Konoha." He was infamous once it was discovered he performed inhumane experiments on orphaned children from both the Third Shinobi war and the Nine-Tailed demon attack years prior,' Naruto answered._

 _'Like?' Franklin asked._

 _'Frank, I'll only say this once. You don't want to know,' Naruto responded coldly._

"-Orochimaru for his promise of power," Tsunade said. "He then placed Sakura in an illusion and left with Orochimaru's elite Sound Four less than a few hours ago."

"Then we have to go get him!" Naruto shouted, Tsunade smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that. A team has already been constructed and you'll be joining it. Your orders are to detain Uchiha Sasuke for treason. You are to bring him back by any means necessary. Are we clear?"

Naruto paused for a moment. That could mean killing one of his only friends and teammates. "Yes, ma'am," he said reluctantly.

 _'Wait a second did she mean what I think she means?' Michael asked._

 _'She did. I may have had to kill one of my best friends that day,' Naruto replied._

"You have a half hour to get the things you need for the mission," Tsunade stated before Shizune ushered Naruto out.

 _'I gathered what weapons I owned and headed to the main gate where the rest of the retrieval team was gathered. We were hours behind, but luck was on our side. They weren't expecting a pursuing team this quickly and had taken it slow so one of the most delicate yet perverse transformations could take place where Sasuke's very soul was altered to fit Orochimaru's agenda. We traveled for hours at our fastest speeds. Eventually, we came to Orochimaru's forces late in the day and many of my friends fought one of the five people that escorted Sasuke. I would later learn that most of my friends almost died that day if medics hadn't intervened. Eventually, Sasuke's transformation was complete and he and I battled. One of us fought for country and the other fought for his own power in the Valley of the End, a place where the first Hokage and the then head of the Uchiha clan fought over who would become the leader of the village. We battled for hours it seemed like. I used my signature techniques like the Shadow Clone and he used his family bloodline trait (2) to counter. Eventually, we had to delve into what could be considered demonic by any standards.'_

 _'Demonic?' Franklin asked._

 _'Hours after I was born I had the Nine-Tailed demon fox sealed inside my body. I am a jinchurikki, a human sacrifice. I am his jailer, and he, my prisoner. I hold back the very force that would destroy the village that sealed him inside both me and my mother before me. For me it is self-explanatory, I used a power that was not of this world. When fully manifested the Nine-Tails' tail could level an entire mountain in a single swish of its tail.' The two paled at the thought of something like that manifesting in either Liberty City, Los Santos, or in any country for that matter. 'I see you have a general idea of how powerful the being is. As for Sasuke, he was using an incomplete technique called Senjitsu, using the power of Nature itself. However this was not his power, it was given to him by Orochimaru through the Curse Mark on his neck._

 _'From what I was able to gather from one of his other surviving experiments she said that the more you use it, the more that it takes a hold of your mind, driving you towards the agenda of the one that placed it in the first place. It is a great power, but one that makes you lose a bit of your humanity one use at a time.'_

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as the chakra cloak of the Nine-Tailed fox flowed around him with three tail-like constructs waving behind him in a non-existent wind. "You're coming back, whether you like it or not!" A clone appeared next to him, assisting in the formation of the Rasengan (3).

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as held a fist full black and silver tinted lightning in front of him, charging at Naruto. Naruto launched from his perch, his purple-tinted Rasengan in front of him. Their techniques hit head-on, Sasuke's fist going through Naruto's chest and out his back while Naruto's technique landed in Sasuke's stomach, flinging him into the canyon wall knocking him clean out. As for Naruto, he laid under the cloud-ridden sky, bleeding out from the hole in his chest that only barely missed his heart.

 _'It was minutes later where my Jonin-sensei Kakashi found us. He performed emergency medical procedures on me, as I was the one bleeding out. Once I was stable enough not to die traveling back to the village he attended to Sasuke. He was able to replace the seal that he placed in the Curse Mark in the first place for transport. I slipped into a coma and didn't awaken for a week. When I eventually did awaken I thought I would be seen as a hero, I brought back the Uchiha that tried to betray the village to the Snake Bastard; but instead, I was quite surprised at what happened next. I was greeted by my teammate Sakura, who I made a promise to bring back Sasuke if it was the last thing I did.'_

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Naruto asked sleepily.

She walked over quickly to his bed only to slap Naruto, which woke him up quite quickly. "How DARE you hurt my Sasuke!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. "I told you to bring him back, not to hurt him!"

"Sakura, he was DEFECTING. He could have easily killed you instead of placing you in a genjutsu for being in his way. Tsunade-baachan-."

 _'Baachan?' Franklin asked._

 _'Roughly translated mean "Grandma" or "granny",' Naruto replied._

 _'You call the leader of your village "grandma"?' Michael asked._

 _'It was a nickname. I would learn later that it was quite legitimized.'_

"-told me to bring him back at any costs. I was following orders. If you want the reasons behind her decision I would talk to her," Naruto replied.

 _'You see Sakura, along with many other girls in the village were obsessed with the "Last Loyal Uchiha." Mainly because he was the last of his line in the village as his brother slaughtered his entire clan years prior. This led him to have a cold outlook on people in general, obsessing on revenge on his older brother. They all wanted to be the next "Lady Uchiha" or one of his lovers thanks to the Clan Restoration Act,' Naruto started to explain._

 _'Clan Restoration Act?' Michael asked._

 _'For men, it's a dream come true. Once you turn the legal age of either sixteen or become a chunin, whichever comes first, you can marry as many girls as you want. The caveat is that you must produce a child within a year from at least one if not more of the women married to you. In other words, it's a legal legitimized harem. For women though if they're the last of their line is a living hell. If they already have a marriage contract negotiated by their parents before their demise then they're pretty well safe from the act. However, if they aren't, once they have their first menstruation cycle they're taken to an undisclosed location where they are turned into breeding stock, baby factories, baby vending machines. Take your pick. It's a living hell.' Both men blanched and paled. Michael especially as he has a daughter._

 _'And this is LEGAL?' Michael asked._

 _'It was originally drawn up by the Nandime Hokage after the Second Shinobi War. It was a means to an end. However, the Civilian Oversight Committee, or the Civilian Council, manipulated the wording allowing for those atrocities to take place. Before I left my country I read up on some of the redacted files located in Tsunade's safe. It was said that any woman that was taken didn't last longer than her second child. The first was taken away once it was weaned, causing postpartum depression. Once they could become pregnant again a "lottery" sponsored by the Civilian Council would be held where those who were seen as worthy could then fuck the poor women in the program to their heart's content, usually by multiple men at a time to ensure impregnation. Once pregnant again the cycle would start again. Impregnation, nine months of pregnancy, birth, weaning, separation, repeat. Most women took their own lives by whatever means were available to them. Hanging, slitting wrists with shanks, overdosing on sleep medications, you name it.'_

 _'That's-," Franklin said._

 _'Horrible? Yes, it was. It was later that the Nandime found out what was going on and abolished the act on the female side of things seeing that it was doing more harm than good. The Civilian Council covered their tracks quite well, misleading the Hokage making him believe that these women were being artificially inseminated in comfortable conditions and kept away from the public on a property in a remodeled practice field where they were kept safe from other villages that would want to steal them away for their children and the bloodlines they contain. Many minor clans that still exist in the village to this day were a product of this horrid act such as the Yamanaka, of which a classmate of mine Ino, was from. As I said though, the male form still exists to this day, however, hadn't been enacted due to not needing to be. At least until Sasuke became legal age. If I had been allowed to stay in the village I probably would have been a part of it too.'_

 _'You?' Michael asked._

 _'I'm getting a little ahead of myself, but back on track. Anyway, Sakura left in a fit. It was hours before anyone visited me at all. My tutor Jiraiya-sensei showed up and we talked for a bit before he said something very disturbing to me.'_

"Naruto, something has happened," the perverted sage said sadly. "I can't tell you what it is, but you should know that Tsunade, a mass majority of your classmates, Kakashi and the other Jonin-sensei, and I were against it."

"What are you talking about, ero-sennin?" Naruto asked, rightfully confused. "What's going on?"

"As I said, I can't tell you at this point in time; but I have a feeling that you will know shortly."

"Is Uzumaki-san able to travel?" a muffled voice came from outside the hospital room's door.

"The 'demon'-child is able to go," a female-voiced outside as well.

"I thank you for your assistance." The doorknob twisted and inside came three ANBU agents. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby under arrest for the aggravated assault and attempted murder of Uchiha Sasuke. You have the right to remain silent, anything you do and say WILL be used against you in the court of law," the lead agent said as one of the other two came around and cuffed Naruto's wrists with chakra suppressing cuffs. "You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand your rights?" (4)

"What the hell is going on!?" Naruto shouted. "Ero-sennin?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. There's nothing I can do," Jiraiya said solemnly.

 _'You were arrested for following orders?' Franklin asked Naruto nodded. 'That's fucked up, man.'_

 _'Indeed,' Naruto replied. 'But as it was said, Tsunade didn't approve. While I was out the Council put together a kangaroo court with a jury, prosecutor, and defense attorney that all had it out for me in multiple ways from relatives lost in the Kyuubi attack to people I've pranked over the years.'_

 _'People you've pranked over the years? Isn't that a bit excessive?'_

 _'Not when you make their bottom line a bunch of negative numbers when they overcharge you for something that's beyond your control. Anyway, for the next three days, I spent my time inside a dark dank cell with only water to drink and a loaf of bread to last me an entire day. Then my court date came. I didn't get any rest at all and if I was to describe myself I would say that I looked like I went on a three-day bender and was recovering from a hangover. The prosecution brought all my friends and classmates to the stand, all of them talked about me in a positive light, but the lawyer spun what they said, but it's not like they really needed to, considering what kind of people were on the jury. Eventually, it came to the verdict, the trial didn't last even three hours. The jury left and came back less than ten minutes later. I already knew what the verdict was.'_

"Mr. Foreman, how do you find the defendant?" Danzo, the head judge asked.

"Your honors, we the jury find the defendant guilty of assault and attempted murder of a fellow Konoha shinobi," the civilian shop owner stated with a fiendish smile on his face.

"Very well," he said with an equally fiendish smile. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are hereby sentenced to banishment from Konoha and Fire Country." There was an uproar from the shinobi teams that knew Naruto was innocent as well as all of the Jonin-sensei of those squads. Danzo started pounding the gavel, "ORDER! THERE WILL BE ORDER IN THIS COURTROOM!" Naruto's supporters, while disgruntled, quieted down. "You have twenty-four hours to leave the village and a month to leave the country. As you have been dishonorably discharged from Konoha's shinobi forces your chakra will be sealed, making you unable to use your chakra." There were more uproars from Naruto's friends, but the court was adjourned and Naruto lead back out of the courtroom.

 _'I was let out several hours later under heavy guard, after a particularly excruciating ritual sealing that took away my ability to manipulate chakra. I still have it, but can't use it without feeling excruciating pain as if I were being tortured.'_

 _'What was it like, having that power and then losing it?' Michael asked._

 _'I was able to run easily a mile in a little over a minute. It was like driving a Zentorno and then being forced to drive an electric golf cart. I wasn't even able to walk faster than an elderly person with hip problems. It was one of my more pitiful moments in life. I was lead to my shitty-ass apartment, which was nothing more than a smoldering pile of timber. It turns out during the sealing the villagers decided to burn down my apartment complex to "oust the demon". I was left with nothing. I spent the rest of the day saying my goodbyes to my friends who I would most likely never see again. All of them were saddened by my forced banishment and really did feel bad that they couldn't do anything to overturn it.'_

 _'Why didn't you try to appeal it?' Franklin asked._

 _'That would have taken months that I didn't have. The village wanted me out so I said: "fuck them". I mean I cherish my friends that I left behind, but those villagers made my life a living hell. If they were killed by a mass maniac murderer I wouldn't give two shits about it,' Naruto replied. Meanwhile, in the boonies, a very specific Canadian psychopath sneezed. 'I didn't bother to wait the twenty-four hour period. I headed for the gate but was stopped by Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi.'_

"Naruto, you know that we don't approve of what the Civilian Council did, right?" Tsunade asked.

"I know. But fuck them. Thanks to them I don't even have money let alone a way to defend myself on the road to wherever," Naruto replied disheartened.

"ANBU, leave us," Tsunade commanded the two on Naruto's flanks.

"But Lady Tsunade, Danzo-sama was very explicit in his instructions-," the agent replied in a monotone.

"And if you can think that Naruto can do ANYTHING to me or Lord Jiraiya as a civilian then you are greatly overestimating him. Either leave or you can find yourselves cleaning latrines for the next six months." The two looked at each other and left quickly. "Now Naruto, the reason that it took so long for you to go on trial right away was that I stalled them. Now before you ask why I let you stay there in that hell hole for three days was because I was liquidating your family's assets into pure gold sealed into this scroll," she said as she held out a nondescript scroll.

"My family?" a confused Naruto asked.

"Take these as well," Jiraiya added as he held out two more scrolls. One had the emblem seen on the backs of the chunin and jonin flak jackets, the other was one was one he had never seen before. "They belonged to your father and mother, this is their last will and testament." Naruto moved to open it, but Jiraiya reached over and stopped him. "Do not open them here, once you find a safe place away from the village, open them. The seal placed on you won't let you do any jutsu but will allow you to open sealing scrolls. Do know while what happened to you was wrong, your parents loved you very much in the little time they knew you." Naruto only nodded.

"Naruto," Kakashi said as he came forward. "As you know the samurai of Iron Country don't use chakra, yet are able to take on shinobi as if they were their equal with their kenjutsu skills. In light of your chakra being sealed, I give you this to hopefully give you the protection you need on the road." From behind him, he pulled a beautifully made katana. It had a black sheath with a golden guard, the grip was wrapped in red leather. (5) "This was the blade wielded by your mother whose misnomer was 'Benihime'. I entrust it to you and hope you use it well," he said as he held it in his hands waiting for Naruto to take it.

"I will," Naruto said as he took it. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei." He pulled the sword out slightly just enough to see the blade's edge and saw the same spiral insignia that was on the second of the three scrolls, the same on the flak jackets of Konoha. He assumed that the scroll would explain the stamping in the metal. He donned the sword on his back getting a look of approval from all three older ninja present.

"Naruto, Konohamaru wasn't able to see you off due to the current state of the village, but he wanted me to give you these," Kakashi continued before holding out a pair of familiar goggles. "I know you left him these when you gained your haite-ate, but as you've lost it he thought that you should have it back and that it would serve you better as you traveled."

He took them and placed them on his head where his headband once called home. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei, please give Konohamaru my thanks."

"I will."

"If I may have one last request, can you make sure that my haite-ate makes its way back to Iruka-sensei? It was his to begin with and it would be a dishonor if it wasn't returned to him."

"It will be done as soon as I return to my office," Tsunade replied.

"Thank you." Naruto turned around and looked at the monument that immortalized the faces of the four previous Hokage and sighed. "Well, I guess I'll never be able to have my face on the side of a mountain."

"I guess not," Jiraiya said. "What will you do now. "Where will you go now?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "I guess I could always go back to Tsunami, Inari, and the old drunken bridge builder's place in the Wave. I know it only took three days to get there at civilian speeds so I'd meet the second ludicrous requirement of being out of the country in a month way before the deadline."

"I wish you luck, gaki,(6)" Jiraiya said as he shook the blonde's hand.

"Naruto, you were like the little brother I should have paid more attention to, I'm sorry," Kakashi said as hung his head down in shame.

While Naruto was confused at Kakashi's words he didn't get a chance to think about them before he was caught in a hug that would put a bear to shame. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect you," Tsunade said with tears in her eyes. "While we may not be able to travel with you in person, we are with you in spirit. May Kami bless you in your endeavors."

"I guess I'll see you guys around someday," Naruto said hopefully. He pulled out a black stick with a big red button on the end of it. "I was hoping I would be able to use this someday, on a happier event though I digress." He pressed the button and around the village orange paint bombs exploded in certain civilian shops and homes, including the homes of the elders on the civilian council, causing hundreds of thousands of Ryo in property damage. "My last hurrah. I was going to use this as my prank for when I graduated, but instead went with painting the monument instead."

"Well you should probably get going before they start calling for your head," Tsunade stated dryly.

"They aren't already?"

 **[Flashback end]**

"After that, I traveled a fair distance before opening the scrolls. Remember how I said that if I were allowed to remain in the village I would have been forced to take part in the CRA?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" Michael asked warily, he was on his fifth glass of scotch.

"In these wills, they named me the last heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze bloodlines. If this had been discovered the night of my birth, which was kept a secret except a few trustworthy people knew my parentage, I would have either become a 'stud horse' in the CRA or I would have been forced into a loveless marriage."

"Hold up a minute," Franklin stated. "If this Tsunade person liquidated all of your family's assets into gold, why the hell are you pulling heists with people like us?"

"That, my friends, is because I want to," Naruto said cryptically as took a sip of his own drink. "What to hear what happens next?" he said with his trademark foxlike grin.

 **To be continued?**

XxXxXxX

 **There we go, the first chapter is done. First of all, notes!**

 **1\. Rasengan, or Spiraling Sphere. An A-ranked technique that uses the physical manifestation of the user's chakra as a sphere of energy that rotates randomly inside causing damage to the target of the attack on contact. Elemental chakra may be added to form an even more devastating technique.**

 **2\. Gaki, or brat. For Jiraiya, this is a term of endearment for Naruto.  
3\. As you know Tsunade is the granddaughter of the first Hokage, who was in fact married to Mito Uzumaki, so that easily makes Naruto her grandnephew if not second or third cousin through Kushina.**

 **4\. Note that Kekkai Genkai means nothing to Franklin and Michael as neither know Japanese, however a bloodline trait that's passed down does as it makes more sense for the vernacular.**

 **5\. Now, why did I use the Miranda Rights? Well, the Civilian Council wants to make this as legally airtight as possible, regardless of how wrong it is. Plus we never see a court session in Konoha or any of the other villages, so chalk that up to creative freedom.**

 **6\. The sword I describe is the blade from Ninja Gaiden, or at least the one when I googled "Hayabusa sword" in Google's image search.**

 **So whaddya think? Follow and fave if you want to see what happens next in this plotbunny. Flamers will be ignored but constructive criticism will be listened to. Until whenever I update this next, have a good one.**


End file.
